


Like A Love Song

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: Fingertips against his temple. One, two. Tender. A warm palm against his cheek.
Relationships: Chiron/Kevin (Moonlight)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112





	Like A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> See what happens when you're half-drunk on Christmas Eve and cleaning out your laptop because you have nothing better to do? You post old, mostly-finished stories about your OTP. And then drink some more... :)

Fingertips against his temple. One, two. Tender. A warm palm against his cheek.

‘Stay,’ it says, ‘Stay with me.’ A whole hand on his shoulder, on his ribcage, on his hip. His hip and it's a question. A promise. ‘I'm here.’ Chiron is stuck staring at the stars in Kevin's dark eyes and he's so hungry, so eager. When the palm slides around to tug him closer, it pulls Kevin’s softer body on top and Chiron shudders. Can barely breathe with how much he wants this man he attached himself to so long ago. It's a hurricane crashing down on him, wave after wave, desire drowning him, lifting him.

"I got you," Kevin tells him, his voice low and sweet. And he does, Chiron thinks. He always has. It made Chiron weak before, this endless need living inside him. He was too small to carry it then but now? Now Kevin is watching him, drinking him in like he can't get enough, like _enough_ doesn't exist. "I got you." His hand doesn't stop moving, gentling, trapping him in this space between them. Settling him where he belongs. "All these muscles," Kevin murmurs into the fold of his neck, "and you still soft as when we was kids." It's true, no point in denying that, but he feels the tears spring to his eyes anyway. He tried so hard for so long to be hard. Dug so deep he carved out his soul, he thought. Instead he lay here, in Kevin's bed, dragging himself up out of the dark. Each piece of clothing removed reveals more and more of him. "Goddamn, you still beautiful. I knew you would be." When he starts to cry Kevin doesn't falter, just kisses his collarbone, his chest, his stomach, reverent and adoring even as Chiron trembles. As he crumbles. "Let me love you, Chiron. Just let me love you."

Chiron wants to say yes, wants to shout it to the heavens, wants to push it out into the ocean, but the word won't come, won't be spoken. Won't trip off his tongue. And the tears, the tears keep rolling faster and faster, so this must be the real thing. Right? He crosses an arm over his face, embarrassed, places his own palm on Kevin's cheek and strokes once, twice, with his thumb. Kevin knows. He must know if the slow smile he feels against his skin is anything to go by. And Chiron stays silent when a stray tear gets in his way. It gets smoothed away like every other part of them until it disappears, until all that remains is this. Fingertips, a hand, a voice as sweet as sugar. And a man. Nothing more or less than a man with too much to give.

“Okay,” Chiron finally sighs. Then, because he can’t help himself, whispers soft, the only way he can, “Please…”


End file.
